<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not just any mild admiration by 80ramiens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722093">not just any mild admiration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/80ramiens/pseuds/80ramiens'>80ramiens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pining, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/80ramiens/pseuds/80ramiens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is in love with George way more than he'd like to admit. He's pretty as hell, for one. And for another, he doesn't hesitate at all to stir up feelings in the other man, holding hands and cuddling whenever he can. Also, he falls asleep with Dream beside him way too often.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to write some self indulgent cuddling fics o(-( it's 8 am where I'm at rn and I haven't uh,,, slept,,, I haven't finished the whole fic but gee I hope I don't abandon this like the 2748392 other fics I have</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George is so fucking pretty.</p><p>Dream already knew that from the countless facecams he's seen of his best friend, both on stream and in private with just the both of them, and occasionally Sapnap. Countless hours were spent on admiring how soft he looked, how beautiful his smile was, how just a quick glance could make Dream's stomach do flips.</p><p>He knew better than anyone else that ever since long ago he'd already fallen damn hard for George. He was absolutely smitten with him. It just wasn't fair how the gods, or whatever divine being was out there just decided to make the perfect human but put him just slightly out of reach from Dream.</p><p>Dream was always the one acting casually flirty, always throwing around "I love you"s every second he gets. And he meant it every time. However, he knew more than anyone that the moment George would turn it around on him, he would be a flustered mess, face fully reddened from blushing at his best friend's banter. He'd be so glad he had his face cam off whenever George would sound just a little too soft for his comfort.</p><p>Over the screen, he'd been so used to feeling his heart clench over a smile directed at him through the stream. This time, though, it was completely different. If seeing it through the screen was a light squeeze, witnessing it in real life felt like Dream was being choked from his own heart attempting to leap out of his chest any time soon.</p><p>He'd fallen way too hard.</p><p>"Dream?"</p><p>George arrived in Florida a few days prior after like a month of planning and decided to stay for as long as he wanted. They were both lying on Dream's bed, legs lazily tangled on top of each other while George's head rested half on Dream's chest, mindlessly scrolling through his phone.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>This wasn't good. George could definitely hear how hard his heart was pounding right now. Dream was thankful he didn't mention it. The closeness was nice but at some point it felt like he was being burned from even the slightest touch from every subtle shift George made. There was a lump stuck in his throat. He swallowed hard.</p><p>"Can we just order takeaway for dinner? I don't really want to move from this position", George didn't move at all, and Dream was thankful for that. "I don't want you to get up either. Stay here with me."</p><p>"Sure, whatever, man.", Dream shrugged, George's head bopping along to his shoulder's motion. Surprisingly, George was the more touchy of the two. "We might as well be cuddling like this, you needy whore", Dream continued with the same bite as his usual remarks.</p><p>George went silent for a bit then sat up properly, untangling himself from Dream, leaving the latter feeling emptier and hoping to go back to their previous positions.</p><p>"Honestly, I'm down for that though", George turned around with that soft fucking smile on his face, the one that made Dream's stomach almost burst.</p><p>"That's kinda gay, dude", Dream laughed it off.</p><p>"Maybe", George said, mood unreadable.</p><p>Maybe George was serious about it. Actually, was he? Holy shit, cuddling.</p><p>"Come here", Dream opened his arms towards George, half joking, half expectantly. "Let's partake in the gay together, baby."</p><p>"You're so fucking dumb", George giggled, dropping his head fully onto Dream's chest this time. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's torso, his eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>George fucking giggled. Dream could literally feel tears in his eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to sleep, wake me up when the food gets here. You can order me anything. I'm not picky", George hummed into Dream's chest before dozing off serenely.</p><p>Dream was completely silent for a while, leaving only George's soft snores to echo in the empty room. Holy fuck.</p><p>After a moment of Dream contemplating everything that got him to where he was now, he finally decided to call the first pizza place he could think of.</p><p>It felt so fucking surreal. He ran a hand through his hair, inhaling deeply. There wasn't really anything he could do right now in that situation. God, maybe he should just do whatever the fuck he wanted to. This was treading dangerous waters for him now.</p><p>George groaned. It wasn't likely for him to wake up now but Dream just stopped, ceasing all his movement. He just stayed there for however long, not even keeping track of time anymore, just letting it pass, all while in the arms of his best friend.</p><p>George was still asleep, but now shifting slightly, making small movement. His face nuzzled deeper into Dream's chest, making Dream shiver from the contact. He knew he was asleep, but anything he would do now would seem immoral, honestly. Even so, he lifted his arm from his side, hovering it over George's back, still contemplating on it. His body felt hot as hell, and any closer he'd get to George only turned the temperature way up. When his hand finally made contact with George's back, it felt like a dam in the back of his head had just broken. Completely demolished. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.</p><p>This may seem like some severe overreaction, but God, everything George did was enough to make his heart burst and more. Dream's fallen way too head over heels.</p><p>He made small, circular, almost comforting motions with his hand, being so fucking careful, feeling like George would wake up any time soon. He knew he wouldn't, but he was still anxious about it.</p><p>God knows how much time had passed as they stayed this way, with their breathing synced being the only sounds in the room. </p><p>Time seemed to pass more slowly. </p><p>Unfortunately for both of them, the pizza had to arrive sometime. The sound of the bell ringing made Dream jolt lightly. George was slowly regaining consciousness, which was good since Dream had to go get his order anyways.</p><p>"Hey. You up now?", Dream nudged George's shoulder lightly, to which the other just lazily blinked and squinted at. "I'm gonna go get the pizza."</p><p>George said nothing, only letting out a satisfied hum and moving over and off of Dream. Dream left as carefully as he could, slowly making his way to the front door to collect his order. He'd already payed for it through card so it was a quick exchange.</p><p>Making his way back to the living room, he set the boxes onto the table beside where they were laying in earlier. Dream glanced over at George. Holy Fucking Shit.</p><p>He was laying in a slightly different position than earlier, still asleep. His stomach was partially exposed from his sweater slightly risen up from his smaller frame.</p><p>Still careful not to wake him, Dream sat beside the sleeping man, couch dipping lightly under his own weight. George shifted towards the new presence beside him, resting his arm on Dream's thigh. Dream could vividly feel his face burn up from how close George was to him then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did not beta this. I do not care.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time, Sapnap was with them. It was nearing 2 am, and they were watching some movie that Dream doesn't bother remembering the name of. Sapnap chose it but ended up falling asleep to it halfway.</p><p>The three of them were on Dream's floor, laying on a mattress with the couch behind them. Sapnap was blacked out on one side while Dream and George were huddled up together with a blanket laid out over them on the other. Dream didn't bother paying attention to the movie. He was too focused on the heat seeping in from George's side pressed up against him. The latter didn't seem to be bothered. He seemed to be unfazed from Dream's touches, seeing as though he was the one who usually initiated them with no hesitation. George is way touchier than Dream had expected him to be. He didn't dislike it, per se. It was just something he wouldn't be expecting to get used to any time soon.</p><p>The movie eventually faded to silence after the credits rolled, leaving only a black screen and just the three of them completely silent in the room.</p><p>Dream glanced over to see George still stuck close to him, eyes glued to the screen despite showing nothing.</p><p>"Hey, do you hear that?", George closed his eyes, his voice was barely above a whisper. Dream would've mistaken it for just a hum if it wasn't nearly dead silent in the room.</p><p>"Hear what?"</p><p>"It's raining", George shifted up so his and Dream's shoulders aligned and bumped with each other. "It sounds nice."</p><p>George turned briefly to Dream, a lazy grin on his face, before turning back then resting his head into the crook of Dream's neck.</p><p>It was a soft pitter patter outside. Dream could barely make it out. He never would've noticed it if George didn't point it out for him.</p><p>"Huh. You're right", Dream closed his eyes, focusing on the sound surrounding them.</p><p>He could feel George linking their hands together. He said nothing. Heat spread all across his body, feeling so many explosions inside of him at once at just this simple action. He'd fallen way harder than he thought.</p><p>Maybe it was the dumb way George would slip out a smile for him to see, or every casually affectionate message George sent him when they were still purely internet friends, or the way he'd go along with all the joking teasing, Dream was never really sure why it was the way it was. But he sure as hell knew it made him want to do more.</p><p>At some point it stopped being joking teases. He was scared George knew at that point what was up, or that Dream was acting suspicious. But if he did, Dream was glad he didn't say anything about it. Maybe George knew and felt the same, which was why he was being so touchy with him. He could only hope that was the case.</p><p>It kind of felt to him that he was taking advantage of George's touchiness with his ulterior motives, but he couldn't hold back when George always initiated it so eagerly. Besides, the other would've thought it was rude if he were to pull back suddenly. He had no choice but to play along with it.</p><p>This was unfair.</p><p>But he was ok with it.</p><p>They stayed like that for a moment longer, unmoving, with only their soft breaths and the drizzle outside getting increasingly louder, turning into a pour.</p><p>Dream thinks George is asleep at that point but doesn't dare to break the silence to check. George's grip on his hand had loosened by a bit a while back. Dream doesn't stir from his position, leaving George still snoozing comfortably on his shoulder. Dream lets himself indulge in what he could see from the smaller man beside him.</p><p>Eventually, he simply started listing off things that he'd always wanted to say to George in his head.</p><p>George's hands are pretty. Not nearly as veiny as his, way smoother and softer. They were slightly smaller than his, and they fit perfectly together with his own.</p><p>George's cheeks were so soft. Dream loved the way they would blush a light pink more often than he could control. He'd always denied it, blaming it on things like the temperature, but they were all just excuses to hide what was actually happening.</p><p>His eyes were so soft and warm. Looking straight into them never failed to give Dream butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>Dream could spend so long just staring at George smiling ten different ways at him, and it wouldn't make him sick or tired. He thinks this as if he doesn't always do it on a daily basis while watching his streams on his monitor.</p><p>Fucking hell.</p><p>George was smiling right now, presumably having a good dream. Dream could feel the way the corners of the other's mouth lifted slightly against his shoulder. It made him shudder.</p><p>Sometimes, Dream wished he could stay a certain way forever. This was certainly one of those times.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so fucking tired</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's no proper timeline but that doesn't matter guys this is just all over the place sjfkddhshdk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're adorable", Dream let out, smiling at George, who was half asleep on his bicep, with his fists wrapped loosely on the front of his shirt.</p><p>George only looked up and scowled, more annoyed that he was woken up by his friend than at his statement. This was normal to them. Light flirting and being touchy; it was natural by now. The stage they were at in their relationship wasn't quite just friends, nor lovers, but neither of them ever acknowledged it out loud. It's been going on for longer than any of them, including Sapnap, could pinpoint. But it was also way easier to just let it happen than to deal with any type of confrontation. This was comfortable.</p><p>"It's so fucking early", George buried himself into Dream's chest, closing his eyes back again.</p><p>"No it's not?", Dream chuckled, rubbing George's back with his free hand. He let the heat get to his face, blushing from how clingy George was. He knew that he could hear his heart beating from their proximity, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. "It's 1 pm, George."</p><p>"Exactly. That's early." Dream felt vibrations in his chest from where George buried himself, accompanied by the heat of his light breathing. "Sleep with me."</p><p>Dream's breath hitched, hopefully not obvious enough that George would be able to pick up on it. He'd covered it up with some dumb sexual comment.</p><p>"Wow, George", he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were so bold." George's head shot up. He glared at Dream.</p><p>"I will sleep on the floor", he hissed. "Goodbye, Dream."</p><p>"Wait, no, c'mon, George, don't do that", Dream pouted, George still staring deadpan at him. He squeezed the smaller man in his arms.</p><p>Eventually, George cracked a smile and rolled his eyes, inching closer to Dream.</p><p>It was just a quick glance at his lips accompanied by prolonged eye contact, but Dream knew, then, that the way George looked at him wasn't just something friends shared between each other anymore.</p><p>"Fall asleep with me."</p><p>It wasn't quite seductive, per se, but rather, it was affectionate. The mood instantly shifted. This wasn't something that Dream ever expected would've happened in centuries. All those years of pining for his best friend, leading up to now, had turned into something of an intense mutual adoration that both of them shared in secret, neither of them not fully acknowledging their feelings more than they'd like to admit.</p><p>The silence that came afterwards between them was comfortable. They'd slept like this with each other way too often than they'd like to admit. Dream never actually got used to George's touchiness, but he could pretend he did. He loves the heat that they shared between each other, and the way soft skin brushes against his when either of them would make even the smallest movement. He loves the way it made his heart feel like it was going to burst. He loves George. George, George, George. Everything about him. It doesn't matter to him anymore what they are, or what label they had. As long as he had him by his side, it was always so comfortable. </p><p>Anything they'd do at that point would be their new thing, adjusting to the subtle spontaneity that they both shared; even now as George was close enough to feel his breath on his lips, mere centimeters from his face.</p><p>Dream could see the sparks in his eyes, and only hoped that George could see the same from his own. Quiet negotiations were made just from looking at each other. This was comfort to them, too.</p><p>In an instant, both of their eyes fluttered shut. They started breathing each other in, every part of them taking the other in as much as they could, breathlessly, as if there was no tomorrow. It was a soft, long kiss shared between them both, but somehow just as needy as it was tender.</p><p>Dream could really feel his heart burst by now. No matter how much he'd lied to himself, he always knew that anything George did to him was enough to burn him in so many ways. His touches felt like fire. He liked the feeling of fire in his veins.</p><p>They reconnected quickly, tongues sloppily sliding against each other. Nothing else mattered to the two of them anymore.</p><p>Dream slid his free hand up George's shirt, resting it on his hip, rubbing his thumbs on the edge of the older man's waistband. George moved his as well, caressing Dream's jaw up to the back of his neck, pulling him closer into him, way more into him, that they'd connect even more than they did before.</p><p>When they finally pulled back from each other's lips, they were breathless with patches of skin stained red and pink from the blood rushing all throughout their bodies forcing a blush onto them. They shared a moment of synced heavy breathing and staring at each other, seemingly both shocked that what had happened, had just happened. If this was a dream, Dream hoped that he'd never wake up from it.</p><p>"Oh my god", George chuckled. He didn't say anything else, only fluttering his eyes shut, still smiling, and resting his forehead on Dream's.</p><p>The heat Dream felt was way too real. Just like the feelings he knew he had for his best friend. He couldn't find a way to accurately describe it, but he knew; it wasn't just some infatuation that he felt. It wasn't curiosity or anything of the like. He loves George. He'd go through hell and back just to kiss him again.</p><p>He loves George.</p><p>And George loves him back.</p><p>They didn't need to say another word. Their breathing was enough to decipher that they cared deeply about each other in more ways than one.</p><p>They'd sleep this way with each other all over again, tangled in each other's arms, never letting go, freely, and surely, for as long as they want, for however many times they want.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahaha anyways follow me on twitter @80ramiens I draw dnf too</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so anyways pls comment mmmm I like interactions :) ilu all stay safe ok // if u guys wanna talk to me my twt is also 80ramiens I'm most active there</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>